1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fiber reinforced cement composition using a hydraulic inorganic material such as cement, products thereof and a manufacturing process thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following description sets forth the inventor's knowledge of related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
Hitherto, for manufacturing process of fiber reinforced cement product, it is preferable to use wet forming manufacturing while dehydrating slurry and forming slurry which mixes water and powder material.
In an intermediate stage before becoming this fiber reinforced cement product, there is defective product by various circumstances.
In addition, a product is hit during conveyance of a product somewhere, a lack occurs and it becomes defective product.
Disposal of these defective products takes trouble very much, and a cost is needed for processing.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. For example, certain features of the preferred embodiments of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages and/or providing certain advantages, such as, e.g., disadvantages and/or advantages discussed herein, while retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.